


Most Likely To

by pennyinthepool



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, High School, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyinthepool/pseuds/pennyinthepool
Summary: When Lara Jean starts to feel invisible when her name is left off the list of Senior Superlative winners, Peter concocts a plan to make her feel special.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Most Likely To

“The hockey team will be taking on our rivals Forks High this weekend at the community ice rink. The team is currently undefeated and will be headed to Districts next week. Support the team as they try to go the distance!” a perky girl named Allison reported on the school’s news broadcast.

The camera switched to her co-anchor, “Seniors, don’t forget that Senior Superlatives will be posted today at lunch. See how you will be remembered!”

Lara Jean looked over at Peter, who was fascinated as the anchors continued their sign offs. “Are we going off campus for lunch or staying here?”

“Let’s stay here. We don’t have too many more lunches together anyway.”

“We have 3 more months of lunches until we graduate.” She pleaded to her charming boyfriend. He rolled his eyes at her. He didn’t want to admit that he was dying to see what superlatives he got. He hated how fragile his ego was, but he wasn’t going to deny himself the rush of admiration in the cafeteria crowd this afternoon.

“I’ll take you to Rosa’s bakery after school.” He wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed her hand. 

“That’s all the way across town.” She got excited and shimmied her shoulders. “Fine.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Miss Covey, enough with the PDA.” Mrs. Palmer, their science teacher called out.

Peter fought to hold in his laughter. He knew Lara Jean, the ultimate rule follower, hated the idea of getting in trouble. The fact that she would only break rules for him swelled his ego even more.

* * *

Peter grabbed her hand as she closed her locker. She had started using a hand cream that made her hands extra soft. It smelled like lavender and Peter swore he could smell LJ’s hands even hours after they were together. He brought it up to his lips and gave the back of her hand a peck. “How’d your presentation in AP Lit go?”

“Good, I think. Mr. Horton tried to mess me up on a question about the symbolism of them making love of the library, little did he know it was on my next slide!” She grabbed his arm in pure joy. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit more in love with her at moments like this. Nothing made him happier than when his girlfriend got passionate about things she loved, mostly baking, books and sometimes him. “So, then I talked about class & using education to move up in the world when really at that time marriage was the only way to truly move up, so consummating their love was his real way to gain status!”

“So, you killed it.” He beamed down at her. “Atonement is the one with Kiera Knightly in the really hot green dress, right?”

“Oh my god. That’s what you got out of that movie?!”

“You talked about Professor X for like a week after we watched it.” He joked as they approached the cafeteria. She playfully hit his chest. Atonement was on Lara Jean’s list. They had finally got around to watching it during winter break when he got trapped at the Covey’s house for almost 3 days in the largest snow storm to his Virginia in over 100 years. He gave her a kiss on the head before opening the cafeteria door.

The cafeteria used to be the bane of LJ’s existence. Before she began dating Peter, she felt alone at school. Her only close friend, Chris, was known to sneak away during their off time, leaving her to wander the elongated room for an empty spot. On more than one occasion, Lara Jean would abandon trying to find a seat all together and go sit alone in the library with one of her bodice rippers.

Peter led her past the long fold out table until they reached their lunch spot. Their friends were already gathered around. Chris and Trevor were throwing an empty small water bottle at each other while Lucas and Greg were going over their Trig homework. Peter laughed to himself. Without him and Lara Jean being together, these people would have barely talked to each other. Now they were their own motley crew.

Lara Jean sat down next to Lucas. Peter stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. “Apparently, they are posting the list in a few minutes, Kavinksky.” Trevor came up and gave him a bro-hug.

“List for what?” Lara Jean leaned into him.

“Senior Superlatives.” Trevor smiled. “In freshman year, PK and I made a bet who would win more. It’s gonna be the easiest twenty bucks I’ve ever made.”

“Cocky much?” Lucas elbowed LJ. She responded by rolling her eyes and looking up at him. “You’re ridiculous. Both of you.” She wagged her finger between Peter & Trevor.

“It was a dumb bet. I was 14.” He reached down and kissed the top of her head. He watched the bulletin board in the cafeteria for a few moments. His foot began to tap against the crème colored tiles as his anxiety rose. Eating would help, or at least give him something to do. “Want me to go get you anything?” he looked over at the short lunch line.

“Something fruity. I’m not super hungry and I am saving up room for the bakery after school.” She licked her lips and smiled up at him. Her rosy cheeks radiated with joy.

“Is that what the kids are calling it today?” Trevor laughed and playfully hit his best friend.

Peter smirked at him while giving the finger before turning back to LJ. “You got it.” He walked over to the buffet of food and grabbed a pre-made sandwich, lemonade, and a cup of fruit for his girlfriend. He smiled at the lunch room attendant and she lit up. He knew how to use the Kavinksy charm on all the middle-aged ladies. His mom used to say his ability to make girls swoon would be the death of her. When he turned around, a stampede of students rushed over to the far side of the cafeteria. He secretly wanted to be in that herd but held himself back and sauntered to their lunch table.

“They’re a little too excited for me.” Chris said sitting on top of the table with her legs hanging next to Lara Jean. “It’s just a dumb popularity contest that I don’t think anyone seriously voted for.”

“You don’t think it’s how people are going to remember you? When people look back at their yearbooks, this is what they’ll see.” Lara Jean cocked her head. “Think about when your grandkids find your old stuff one day and they open the book and see you as ‘Most Likely to Succeed’ or ‘Best Eyes’. It would make your whole life seem glamorous, like a movie.”

“If my only memories from high school are from the overpriced yearbook, I would want to die.”

“I think she just thinks she’s not going to get any.” Trevor poked her side from where he was sitting.

“And I wouldn’t want to. Like I said, it’s a popularity contest at best. You cafeteria royalty are the ones who will get everything anyway. Those of us independent thinkers” she motioned to herself, “are going to peak in college anyway.” Chris snarked.

“Says the one sitting on a throne on top of the table.” Peter came back at her taking a bite of his sandwich.

Chris threw a random napkin at him. “Plebs! All of you plebs!” she laughed.

Peter was sat next to Lara Jean, his legs straddled around her perpendicularly. “Want some?” he leaned his turkey sandwich towards her.

“No, thank you.” She smiled and took the single grape from her fruit-cup. His legs began to shake up and down as he looked over at the far end of the cafeteria where the list was posted.

“Are you actually nervous about this?” she asked putting all her hair to one side.

“You’re making fun of me?” He stuck out his tongue slightly. He didn’t love that she was seeing how anxious he really was.

“Peter, you’re the most popular Senior boy in this school, hell probably the county. You’ll be fine. Want me to go over with you? Would that make it better?” she rubbed his arms, trying to comfort him by feeling her close.

“That would be excellent.” He said in his low raspy voice, knowing it was Lara Jean’s favorite. He swung his leg over the bench & held out his hand to help his girlfriend up. “We’re gonna go look.” He motioned to the rest of the group.

“Take a picture so we can all see it.” Lucas yelled out, still deep in Trig homework with Greg.

Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around Lara Jean’s shoulders from behind. They waddled over to the list, receiving smiles from the underclassman seated at various tables throughout the cafeteria. “See look. Everyone is obsessed with you.” She grabbed onto his biceps as they approached the list. There was still a bit of a crowd huddled around. They waited their turn.

Once a few more students pondered the list, LJ & Peter approached. Peter leaned one arm against the wall and immediately scanned for his name. His heart jumped when he saw it a few categories down. _Most Athletic – Peter Kavinsky._ He continued. _Life of the Party – Peter Kavinsky._ He scrolled down. _Best All Around – Peter Kavinsky._

He took a breath. He made it on the list. He looked down at LJ who looked utterly puzzled. He scanned the list again. Her name nowhere to be found.

“It’s crazy you didn’t get one.” He said trying to lean away from the list. “It like doesn’t even make sense to me that you didn’t get Most Likely to Succeed or Most Creative or Best Hair. You know how I love your hair.” He twirled a bit of it in his fingers and gave her a reassuring kiss on the temple.

“Well, Heather Wallace got early admission to Harvard & Timmy Rucker just got his painting into a gallery in New York.” She said without emotion still looking at the list.

He felt she was off. “I can go talk to someone about this. Who’s the one in charge? The yearbook girl? I think her name is Sarah or something.”

“It’s fine, Peter.” She looked up at him, trying to keep her cool. “It’s a total popularity contest and I only have like 5 friends.” She smiled. “It mattered more to you anyway.”

“I think we need a recount though. Who is smarter or more creative or has better goddess locks than you do?” He slid his arm around her waist.

“You’re sweet, but it’s fine really.” She kissed him quickly on his jawline after she took a quick snap of the list with her phone. She scanned this list again, secretly wishing to find that her name would magically appear on the list. She felt so much time feeling invisible in high school, but that had all changed. When she started dating Peter, the world opened up to her. She thought maybe someone would remember her in a big way. She grabbed Peter’s hand and walked back to their table.

“Three.” She heard Peter show off to Trevor.

“Show me the list. I demand a recount.” Trevor elbowed his best friend. Lara Jean opened the picture on her phone and showed him.

“I got Most Changed. What does that even mean?” He smiled and looked up from his phone.

“It means you were less than 5 feet tall freshman year and now you’re a freaking giant.” Chris hopped off the table and looked at the list over Lara Jean’s shoulder. “Lucas got most likely to be president.”

“My fellow Americans.” Lucas did his best Obama impression.

Chris looked up at LJ who was not on the list. “Looks like we’ll be losers forever.” She self-deprecatingly smiled at her best friend.

“Wouldn’t want to be a loser with anyone else.” LJ slung her arm around her best friend’s shoulder. She looked down for a moment in hidden disappointment before looking up and smiling at the group.

Peter saw it. At that moment, all he wanted was to reach out but knew she wouldn’t want anyone else to know her true feelings. He slid his hand on her tight and traced little hearts up and down until he reached the hemline of her skirt. She looked at him affectionately and faked a small smile. “I can’t wait for Rosa’s.”

* * *

Peter held a tray of various goodies to the table Lara Jean has scouted out in the outdoor dining area. “I can’t believe how much stuff we got.”

“And we have more for later.” She happily held up a paper bag of treats to bring home to her family. “Thank you for this.” She leaned over and kissed him. “I needed some TLC today.”

“Are you sure you’re okay about the whole superlative thing?” He let out un-delicately.

“I’m fine, Peter.” She tried to play it off.

“You just seemed way more bummed than expected at lunch.” He took a bite of the bakery’s famous dulce de leches cupcake.

“I mean it doesn’t feel great to feel invisible and left out.” She said breaking off a piece of her ultra-fudgy brownie.

“You are so not invisible, Lara Jean.” He cocked his head to the side. “You’re one of the most liked people I know.”

“Am I? Or are you and you just assume I am by association?” she rolled her eyes.

“My friends like you more than me at this point.” He took a strawberry off the top of a fruit filled tart. “Oh shit, you have to try this.” He held out another strawberry and fed it to his girlfriend.

“That cream is heavenly!” her eyes lit up for a moment. She tried to smile at him and reached out for his hand. “I’m so happy with the little friend circle we have created. I love them all & I love the person I am when I’m with you, but that doesn’t mean that I still won’t feel like I’m in everyone’s shadow sometimes. I mean, I spent my entire childhood being second fiddle to Margo. I just forget about it sometimes because I think I’ve become more confident in myself. Thanks to you.” She leaned over to kiss him. “The list was just a weird reminder of those feelings.” She shrugged and took another bite of a baked good.

He rubbed the back of her hand, wishing he could kick these kinds of thoughts out of her head.

* * *

“I should have ordered the ravioli. Yours was so good. I just HAD to be adult and try the fancy chicken.” She lamented in the passenger seat of his car.

“The bite I had was really good though.” Peter kissed her hand, which was holding his.

“But, pasta.” She leaned back. “I think I could learn to make it for you, if you want.”

“You’d make me homemade pasta?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe if your extra nice to me, or it’s a special occasion like your birthday or International Bagpipe Day.”

He looked over at her giggling. “International Bagpipe Day?”

“March 10th. I was helping Kitty with a project. Don’t ask.” She looked out into the empty small-town streets. She took a deep breath, wanting to remember the small details of every moment they had left together before going off to college. She watched as they passed the turn off for her house. “Peter?”

“Yes, my love?” he smiled.

“Where are we going? My house was back there, cool kid.”

“Maybe I have a special thing planned?” he winked at her.

“A surprise special thing?” she was impressed. They had already had lunch at their favorite special occasion restaurant for no special occasion. She put her free hand over her heart. “What did a girl do to get so lucky?”

“Write me a letter about how much you love me, go along with a fake dating plan, and then make out with me in a hot tub.” He shrugged cheekily as he made a turn into Lakeside Park. Lara Jean tried to rack her brain about why the park was important, when they had done there before, what the surprise could possibly be.

He parked and ran over to open her door for her. “Thank you.” She said kissing his cheek as she jumped down from the Jeep. “Can I know the surprise now?” she beamed a smile at him.

“Remind me to never tell you you’re getting a surprise ever again.” She stuck his tongue out at her. He held her hand and led her to the paved walking trail that circled the lake. “I’m glad it’s so pretty right now.” He said taking a deep breath of the warmish air of spring. He stopped as they came across a bench. “Oh, look. It’s an envelope with your name on it, Lara Jean. However, could this have gotten there?” He feigned surprise.

“EEP.” She tried to hold in her excitement with no luck. “Can I open it?”

“Yes. Of course.” He smiled and let go of her hand as she raced a few steps ahead to pick up the baby pink envelope.

She grasped it delicately, trying not to mess it up even though inside she wanted to rip it open. She gently slid her finger under the flap to reveal a thoughtfully folded note tucked inside. She looked up at Peter who was standing next to her at this point. He smiled back and she felt her heart flip. She carefully opened it to see the stationary that she had gotten Peter for Christmas. Before even starting to read it, she held it to her heart. “You actually used it?”

“Yeah. If I’ve learned one thing from you being my girlfriend, its’s the importance of good writing utensils & stationary.” He laughed.

She savored the moment and began to read the letter.

_My love Lara Jean,_

_I just dropped you off at home after our afternoon at Rosa’s. You looked so cute in your royal blue sweater, even when it got covered in powdered sugar. Maybe especially when it was covered in sugar._

_I kept thinking about you saying you felt invisible after the superlatives list came out and wanted to prove to you, that you my dear are anything but._

_So, follow along the path & welcome to your scavenger hunt / life altering realization of just how magical everyone, but mostly me, thinks you are. _

_Only yours, Peter Kavinsky_

She looked up with weepy eyes. “Oh no. You can’t be crying already.” He brought her into his chest. “The fun hasn’t even started yet.”

“Peter.” She rested her chin on his chest. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“Have you met you? You do the most romantic things for me every day. Let me put a little love on you.” He kissed her forehead. She smiled, grabbed his hand and continued on the path.

The sun was starting to set. The moon was almost nonexistent in the light, but the vintage street lamps had already turned on & lit up the trail and made LJ feel like she was in an old school movie. She held her man close, smoothing down the long sleeves of his shirt.

They came across a magenta balloon tied to a tree. “Is this for me?” she was still giddy about what he had up his sleeves.

“Read the letter.” He motioned the envelope leaning on top of the tree’s roots.

_“The votes are in & it looks like you got more superlatives than me. Who says you’re not popular? _

_Your first Superlative is MOST UNFORGETTABLE._

_From the moment you kissed me on the track, I knew that my life would be changed forever. That was the first of a million unforgettable moments._

_I tried to narrow it down to a top 5, but you treasure every moment & make it unforgettable. So, I will just tell you my Number 1 unforgettable moment. _

_The first time you told me you loved me.”_

She looked up with Peter and admired how his eyes sparkled when he was a little bit nervous. He took both her hands and took a deep breath before starting. “It was on the lacrosse field. Everyone else had already gone into the locker room, but I was so upset that you were mad at me that I needed to run out the frustration over me messing us up.” He smiled. “Then you yelled over to me and I saw it was you in your pink coat. I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life. It didn’t matter what you said, at that moment, I was yours. You could have told me to buzz off, but I would still be yours.” He smiled. “But then you told me you loved me and I felt like I could do a back flip.”

“And then I kissed you and said it felt like the end of a John Hughes movie.” She swung their hands.

“But for us, it was only the beginning.” He kissed her forehead. “But it will always be most unforgettable to me.” He pulled her into his body. His nerves melted away feeling her chest on his.

She looked up at him. “Peter this is too much. I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

“Covey, we’re only on number one. We got way more to go.” A wide smile covered his sweet face.

They made their way to the next balloon. It was tied onto a small wooden bench. Lara Jean grabbed the envelop and snuggled into the crux of Peter’s armpit.

_Superlative Number 2!_

_How did the first one go? Did you cry? Bet you 20 kisses you did._

_Your next superlative is BEST SMILE._

_All I want to do every day is see you smile. The fact that I know I get to make it happen makes me the luckiest guy in the world. You’re smile is brighter than the moon & stars combined. _

_Now get ready to shine it for the world._

She looked up at him. “Huh?”

“CHHRRIIISSSS!” he yelled out. Lara Jean suddenly saw her friend walking out from behind an oak tree with her fancy camera around her neck.

“Ready for your close up?” Chris questioned.

“What are you doing here?” she looked back and forth between them.

“PK told me about his little plan and I thought you’d love it so much, I had to agree to a photo shoot.” She gave her friend a hug.

“Okay, I guess?” she giggled. “But I look a mess. I’m sure my makeup is all over my face.”

“Well then I’m glad Kitty supplied me with everything you’re wearing. She pulled out mascara, lip gloss & powder from her back pocket.”

“Kitty was involved?” she gasped at Peter.

“If you’re gonna do it, do it big right?” he cheesed back.

Chris pinched her cheeks and handed her the tube of lip gloss. “You’re gonna be gorgeous.”

She smiled at her friend and applied another layer of lip gloss before throwing it over to Peter. She turned back to Chris. “I feel like I’m going to be horrible at this.”

“Nonsense. The camera loves you, my darling.” She hit play on her phone and a fun pop song started to play. “Just dance around. Have fun. Smile that magical smile of yours.” She began taking photos.

“You’re so dumb.” She scrunched her face before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

The clicks of Chris’s camera filled the air. “Yes, MODEL!” she exclaimed as her best friend began to dance around to the music.

Lara Jean put her hands on her hips and bent over like she saw the models in her fashion magazines do. “Do I look like a model or like someone hit me in the back?”

“Why not both?” Chris took more photos. “Kavinsky, jump in there.”

His face was smiling face dropped. “Oh, no. This isn’t for me.” He protested.

“Peter.” Lara Jean ran over to him and dragged him to where she was previously standing. “You look so handsome in this lighting. We simply must document it.” She smiled smugly.

He rolled his eyes and struck a silly pose. “As you wish.” Lara Jean bust out into a fit of laughter. The camera clicked away as Peter lifted her off the ground playfully. He pulled his best blue steel, which neither of them could take seriously. She pulled his cheek down to her and gave it a kiss.

“Wow. Way to annoyingly cute.” Chris snarked behind the camera. “Hold hands and look at each other. Pretend you like each other.”

They followed directions and took each other’s hands. Lara Jean smiled up at him and felt her cheeks flush. His sweet smile made his face rounder and just so lovely, especially in the remaining golden light of the setting sun. She swooned over the small bump in his nose that he got from when he jumped off the swing in the 4th grade & the small freckles right above his left eyebrow. She reached up and pushed back a curl that had fallen onto his forehead. She could have stayed in this tender moment forever.

The flash of the camera broke her out of the trance of Peter’s perfect face. “That’s bright.” She blinked rapidly.

“Listen, I don’t control the sun which controls when the automatic flash comes on.” Chris remarked.

“Did we get any good ones?” Peter asked, throwing his arm around Lara Jean.

“Fabulous ones.” She smiled. “I’ll send them to you.”

“Thank you for doing this Chrissy. This whole thing is wow.” Lara Jean glistened.

“You deserve it all. You’re the best person I know.” She tried to fight feeling mushy. “You two should continue on this treasure hunt/journey thing before I start getting all feely.”

“She’s right.” Peter pulled her close. “Thank you, Chris. You and Trevor are my lifesavers.”

“I know. Thanks for the pizza.” She smiled and shooed them away.

As they continued around the paved walkway, it was all hitting Lara Jean. “You paid Chris & Trevor to set this all up?”

“Never underestimate what Trevor Pike will do for free pizza.”

She cocked his head. “I swear you could convince a shark to buy water.”

“What currency do you think sharks use? Shells? Seaweed? Other small fish?”

“Starfish, maybe?” she pondered.

“Or they just bully everyone into getting stuff with their big teeth!” He leaned into her and started to fake bite her neck. She squealed in delight. Peter placed another small kiss on her neck before pulling away. “Come on Covey, we’re running out of daylight.”

They rounded the lake when Peter turned in front of her. “Do you remember that first summer we were friends?”

“Back in middle school? Not totally. I mostly remember you boys playing video games at John’s house and us trying to be cool girls and watch you. I think Chris was the only one even slightly interested.”

“Wait, I remember something you don’t?!” his mouth hung open.

“My usual photo album of a brain must be on vacation. Don’t be so smug about it.” She teased him.

They approached another balloon with a letter. “Then this is a story time for you.” He smiled.

She opened it quizzically.

_Superlative Numero Tres!_

_Wow. Only the coolest, most popular, gorgeous goddess/humans get 3 superlatives._

_Your next superlative is MOST LIKELY TO CHEER YOU UP!_

_I am fully aware that in your brain, you have been trying to figure out why I placed this grand romantic gesture at the park. Here’s why:_

_In the 7 th grade, we all walked here one day. I swear it was the hottest day that summer. It took us almost an hour to get here & Gen complained that her feet hurt the entire walk over. The boys were kicking around a soccer ball and the girls were sitting on a towel that you insisted we bring from McClaren’s house. _

_Trevor & John were poking fun at me for something dumb; I probably said something stupid as I often did as a 12-year-old. I remember already being on edge because my parents were fighting at home. They kept picking at me and I snapped. I kicked the ball into the lake. I got really mad, yelled at them, and stormed off. I went off into the wooded area just to calm down. _

_When I came back, everyone else was gone, expect for you. You told me they all went looking for me, but you stayed back just in case. We sat down on the blanket and cheered me up. You let me talk out my feelings. You told me it was okay to have bad feelings as long as you work through them. You have this warmth about you that me immediately feel better. When everyone got back, I apologized and we were calm again._

_Even after all this time, you are the person I want to be with to cheer me up. I mean, you’re the person I want to be with all the time, but especially when I’m going through it. You have been my biggest cheerleader about the stuff with my dad and just me in general. How did I get so lucky to have a super cool and kind girlfriend like you?_

“Wait, now I’m actually crying.” She wiped her tears away. “Why don’t I remember this?”

Peter kissed the top of her head. “Because for you, it was just another day. You did what you always do. Help others. You do it so much you don’t even realize how much you impact everyone around you. For me, it changed the entire way I saw myself.”

She sniffled. “That’s maybe the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“You were the first person who actually listened to me about something that wasn’t about lacrosse or whatever sport I was doing at the time.”

“I would listen to you talk about anything.” She said rubbing up and down his jawline.

“Even if it was an hour-long Ted Talk about the rules and lore of some obscure video game?” he chuckled.

“Learning new things will make me a better, well-rounded person.” She gave him a sweet peck and snuggled into his chest. She took in his scent and felt at home. The mix of laundry detergent and musky citrus immediately settled her down faster than almost anything else.

“You’re the one who makes me better.” He rested his chin on the top of her head.

“You know you make me a better person too.” She looked up at him with doe eyes. “Like every day with you, I become a better version of myself.”

“You’ve always been the best. You just show just how great you are to everyone now.” He smiled at her as his arms traced up and down her back. “You know we still have one more to go.”

“I don’t need it. This has been too perfect. I could stay right here forever.”

“But the last one is my favorite.” He pulled back, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Lead the way, my captain.”

He took her hand and lead her around the final bend of the park. “Is that on your car?” She pointed to the balloon tied to the rack on top of his car.

“Looks like it!” he tried to hide his grin.

“Please don’t even try to say I’m the best driver.” She sighed as he burst out in laughter. “It’s not funny, you jerk.” She started to tickle him.

“I didn’t” he hollered. “SWEAR!” He jumped around trying to avoid her hands. She knew exactly where he was most ticklish and he was in no mood to squeal like a baby around their local park. “Just go read the note. Bible.”

She stared him down for a moment before jogging over to the car. She picked up the envelope from the windshield. Peter finally arrived behind her, standing a few feet away just in case she wanted to strike a tickle fight on her. “Read it out loud if you want.” He urged.

_“Number 4!_

_This must be a record for the amount of superlatives. Wow. My love. You are exceptional._

_The final superlative is…. CUTEST COUPLE!”_

She stopped and looked up at him. He had a big goofy smile that took up the majority of his face. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she continued.

_“So, this one selfishly involves me because I am the lucky one that gets to love you._

_I knew I loved you for a long time. Longer than I thought at first._

_I just hope that even when we’re apart next year, we can remember this day and you can think about how much this I love you.”_

Lara Jean looked up to see Peter holding a small red box. Her eyes shown her full scape of emotion ranging from fear to pure jubilation. “What is that?”

“One time, when we were fake dating, you talked about the most romantic thing was when people used to pin their significant other. Well as part of the cutest couple, I wanted you to have something you wear that will make you think of me every day. It’s my version of a pin, since no one wears a pin anymore.” He sheepishly smiled.

Her eyes were glued on the box. She felt a tingling rush up and down her body in anticipation.

He opened the small box to reveal a small pear-shaped emerald framed in gold hanging on a delicate chain. “I wanted it to be something you’d actually wear every day. I didn’t want to go all High School Musical and get you a P or a K, but I remember how you told me that my eyes reminded you of emeralds, so I thought this would be a way for me to always be with you.” He bit his lip, waiting for her reply.

“Peter.” Her eyes lit up and mouth hung open.

‘If you hate it, I can take it back.” He nervously ran his hands through his hair.

“No. Never.” She stepped closer to him and gently traced her fingers across the necklace. “I love it.”

“You do?”

“Will you put it on me?” She turned around in one swift motion. She felt her breath hitch as she felt his hands dance across her décolletage. She felt the small stone cool against her skin and immediately a wave of joy rushed over her. She felt her boyfriend’s hands fiddle with the clasp for a moment before pressing it against her neck and reaching around to kiss her cheek.

With her hand over her heart, she radiated. “It’s perfect. I feel like I need something for you in return to remember me. This is so sweet and thoughtful.”

“Girl, did you not get from this whole thing that you are all I think about always.” He put his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his. He held her just millimeters away. “I love you Covey.”

She felt her knees go weak and leaned further into him to press their lips together. In his arms, she felt time stood still. The rest of the world fell away. The stress of possibly going to different schools, family drama, and everything else faded away when she was with Peter Kavinksy.

She pulled away and rubbed the necklace between her fingers. She knew everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the dose of cuteness I needed right now. 
> 
> I was trying to get inspired to write and realized I had never written this high school couple while they were still in high school. So here's a shorty to prove to myself I could. Also I just wanted to write something happy since everything else I write usually gets into sad girl mode real quick. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for the comments & kudos! The people who read fic in this fandom are really 10/10.


End file.
